Regular Show FanFic
by Britter903
Summary: This is my first ever story. It's going to be a Mordeson pairing. The actual summary is this: Mordecai helps Benson after a fire and a fall. Enjoy and please don't be flame me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Regular Show characters...They all belong to J.G. Quintel and Cartoon Network**

Chapter 1

_**"Apartment Complex Burns Down Due to Unknown Fire Source"**_

_Great, _thought Benson as he read through the newspaper. _Just what I need._

"So where are ya gonna stay then?" asked Skips.

"Probably just the guest room at the park house until I find somewhere else," Benson replied.

Just then Mordecai and Rigby burst through the front door "hmm-hmm-ing" about something. "I'll see ya later, Benson," muttered Skips and skipped out the back door. Benson rubbed his forehead, just thinking about being in the same house with those two. _And hopefully somewhere else soon,_ he thought.

"Hey, Benson, did you come up with a decision on that Free Burrito Day yet?" asked Rigby. Mordecai sighed at his friend and said, "Dude, he was probably too busy fixing the hole you put through the ceiling after you dropped that bowling ball yesterday." Rigby attempted punching the taller of the duo. "You still punch like a grandma, dude."

"Stop talking!" shrieked Rigby, trying to punch the blue jay harder.

"Ugh, have you two even finished your chores yet?" asked the gumball machine, already anticipating the answer.

"Well, not really.."started Mordecai.

"What do you mean not really?" Benson was already starting to turn red.

"Like we started and everything but then we realized that we don't really need to rake leaves. They just decompose, y'know?"

Benson went full red and yelled at the two slackers to get back to work or they're fired. After the two ran back out, Benson went to unpack what he had been able to save from the apartment fire. As he was unpacking, he heard the door down the hall close. He was sure it was Mordecai and Rigby slacking off again, but when he opened the door, he was surprised to see neither of the slackers in the room. _Must've just been the wind,_ he thought.

That night, as Benson was out on the porch finishing his last cigerette for the night, he saw Mordecai come out of the house, looking like he was sneaking off somewhere. Benson noticed the blue jay hadn't seen him yet and leaned forward enough so that he was an arm's length away.

"Goin' somewhere?" he asked quietly, startling Mordecai.

"Dude, not cool, you scared the shit out of me!" whisper-yelled Mordecai. "And i just wanted to get away from Rigby for a bit. He can be pretty annoying sometimes."

Benson raised his eyebrows. "Only sometimes?"

"Ok, well, most of the time. Besides, dude, I didn't know you smoked."

"Yea, well, now you know. I figure no lungs, no lung cancer."

"Really? You don't have lungs?" Mordecai looked at his boss like he didn't believe him.

Benson gestured to his body. "I'm a machine. I don't need to breathe, technically."

"Oh, right," Mordecai realized. "So you could stay underwater for, like, forever, dude"

"Again, machine. Rust."

_I have never felt stupider..._Mordecai thought.

"Well, see ya in the morning. Be ready to work." said Benson, getting up and going inside. Mordecai soon followed suit and headed to his room


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm thinking about turning this into a comic on DeviantArt. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular Show, JG Quintel and Cartoon Network do.**

Chapter 2

The next morning, Benson knew he was awake first and went to go take a shower while he could. Mordecai got up not long after Benson started his shower. Rigby still slept on his trampoline. **THUD! **Mordecai heard from downstairs in the kitchen. He ran back up the steps and stopped outside the bathroom door.

"Benson! Are you ok?" he yelled, not sure if he should actually go inside the bathroom or not.

"Um, no. I think I may've hurt my arm pretty badly," replied Benson, wincing as he tried to get up.

"Hold on, um, do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Probably, but right now I just need help up."

"Ok, I'm coming in." Mordecai opened the door, surprised it wasn't locked at first then remembering the lock was broken. He saw Benson laying in the bathtub, clutching his left arm. Mordecai picked up Benson and set him on the ground.

"Alright, you go start my car. I'm going to dry off first." said Benson, still holding his injured arm.

"No way, dude. You're hurt and I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself again." Mordecai insisted. "You probably can't even move your arm."

"I can to. See? I'm fi..AHH!" Benson yelled after letting his arm swing to his side. "Ok, so maybe I only have one good arm right now." he said, his arm still dangling at his side. "Let's just go to the hospital now."

"Told ya, dude" muttered Mordecai.

**I'm so sorry this was a short chapter, but I added Chapter 3 'cause this isn't very long. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised in the end of the last chapter, here's Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular Show, JG Quintel and Cartoon Network do.**

Chapter 3

When the two got to the hospital, Mordecai helped Benson into the building, then ran up to the front desk. "My friend may've broken his arm or something and needs, like, an x-ray." he explained to the motherly nurse at the reception counter.

"Oh, ok come back here right away, sweetie." said the nurse. Mordecai ran over to Benson, whose arm still hung at his side, and guided him to where the nurse was showing them to.

The nurse brought them over to a room where she examined Benson's arm. He told her that he couldn't move it at all and it hurt extremely bad when it was forced to move.

"Well, honey, since you're a gumball machine, we have to do a different kind of x-ray, m'kay?" she told him and left to inform the doctor that would take over after her.

"Damn it, how am I supposed to run the park with one arm?" Benson thought aloud.

"You nearly break your arm and you're more concerned about how the park will survive without you there for a few hours?" questioned Mordecai.

Benson looked at Mordecai. "You and Rigby have done plenty of damage to the park in less than an hour or two."

Mordecai didn't have time to reply because the doctor came in the room. He shook Mordecai's hand and Benson's uninjured hand, telling them his name was Dr. Harold F. Garrison. Mordecai and Benson introduced themselves, then Dr. Garrison showed them to the room where Benson would have his arm x-rayed. He had Benson lay on the examining table and joined Mordecai in the control room, starting the machine.

"Alright, if you two will sit in the room Nurse Mary showed you to, I'll take a look at these x-rays." said Dr. Garrison.

Not long after the two got back to the room, came in and showed them the x-rays, explaining that Benson's arm was dislocated majorly and was barely in the socket.

"Well, what are you gonna need to do?" asked Benson. Mordecai wondered the same thing.

"As you can imagine, this will be painful to fix so we're going to numb that area and pop your arm back into place." the doctor explained. Benson felt nauseous at the thought of his arm falling off. "So let's start the numbing." said Dr. Garrison.

**I'm writing Chapter 4, so it should be up shortly! Hopefully I can think of more for it so it'll be longer!**


End file.
